


Месть

by fandom Tarantino 2020 (fandom_Tarantino)



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга команда Tarantino 2020 [6]
Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Art, Blood and Gore, Decapitation, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Pinups, nip slip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tarantino/pseuds/fandom%20Tarantino%202020
Summary: Гуро, немного пинап и закос под постер к кунг-фу фильмам восьмидесятых, которые так любит Тарантино.Gore, a bit of pin-up, and an homage to Tarantino's favorite kung fu movie posters from the 80's.
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга команда Tarantino 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Визуал высокого рейтинга (fandom Tarantino 2020), Внеконкурс 2020





	Месть

**Author's Note:**

> [Мастер-док со всеми работами команды и актуальным деаноном.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1dEdP6v26-Y84mUfsGYam42alBvj_13nqA_9U_hwyzlY/edit#gid=893088442&range=A3)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/2fUNWjO.jpg)


End file.
